


Slipping away

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Deathfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you like Sara Sidle, you probably won't like this fic.</p><p>Inspired by the horribleness that was the last 5 minutes or so of the S6 ep "Way to Go". I have not watched that scene nor will I ever, if my luck holds. (Hey, I've managed to avoid the movie Titanic since 1997, so chances are good.) To me, CSI has ended in S6, I will not be watching the show from here on out, unless they end the madness.</p><p>They might be just slightly OOC but honestly? That's not my fault. *glares at CSI PTB* They forced me into it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slipping away

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Sara Sidle, you probably won't like this fic.
> 
> Inspired by the horribleness that was the last 5 minutes or so of the S6 ep "Way to Go". I have not watched that scene nor will I ever, if my luck holds. (Hey, I've managed to avoid the movie Titanic since 1997, so chances are good.) To me, CSI has ended in S6, I will not be watching the show from here on out, unless they end the madness.
> 
> They might be just slightly OOC but honestly? That's not my fault. *glares at CSI PTB* They forced me into it.

Jim Brass sat at the table across from an upset Warrick Brown. "Okay, Rick, tell me what happened. Take your time."

Closing his eyes, Warrick took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Jim's sympathetic face for a few moments. "Okay. Sara and I got called out to a murder scene at Molliver's Gully. We'd split up to look along the edge of the gully, scanning for evidence. It was SOP; the scene had been cleared…we were just looking for evidence…. It's been drier than usual lately and I know how deceptive some of those ledges can look, I warned her to be careful, to not get too close to the edge."

"What did Sara say?"

"Something like 'I can take care of myself, I know how to do my job.' She was sorta pissy about it but I just figured it was Sara being Sara."

Brass allowed his mouth to quirk up in a grin. "So she seemed aware and awake?"

Warrick frowned, wondering where Brass was going with this. "Yeah. She was fine."

********************   
"Sara, be careful along the ledge there," Warrick said. "Don't get too close, it looks pretty weak."

Sara flashed her light at him. "I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing," she said, her voice sharp with annoyance.

"Hey, just saying, is all. Sorry," Warrick replied, turning around and rolling his eyes. Some days he just couldn't handle her whiny, know-it-all attitude. "Fuck you," he muttered under his breath.

He scanned the ground in front of him, focused on the job at hand and not finding anything.

"Hey, Warrick, I've got some blood splatter over here."

***********************

"So she found some blood splatter. Can you point it out on this photo?"

Warrick leaned forward and pointed to the spot. "It was right around here. I remember it because of that configuration of rocks."

"She called you over?"

"Yes, Sara told me she'd found some blood splatter, so that most likely meant it was either the scene of the crime or would lead it to us."

"Where was she in relation to the edge?"

"I didn't think she was that close to the edge, to be honest. Maybe a foot or so, if I had to estimate it; she seemed like she was a safe distance in."

"You followed the blood drop trail?"

"Yeah, it was hard because it was faint and walking in the sand kicked up the dust. I'd gotten about, oh, three feet away when I heard this weird noise and a shout from Sara. I ran back and lay down, looking over the edge. Sara was holding onto a rock that was jutting out from the side of the gully. I was close enough that I could reach down and grab her. The ledge didn't feel 100% safe but I couldn't leave her there."

"What did you do next?"

"I told her to hold on, I'd get her. I grabbed my phone and called it in as I edged along the ground to reach over and pull her up."

*********************   
"Looks like the blood trail goes off this way," Warrick said. "I'll follow it if you want to start processing this."

Sara nodded at him, already engrossed in her work. She opened her kit and grabbed what she needed.

Following the blood trail, Warrick couldn't help hoping that Sara would go over the edge. *My luck, she wouldn't die. Probably wouldn't even get a scratch.* He was tired of her ignoring his relationship with Gil; hell, the girl still flirted with Warrick's man and that pissed him off as well as upsetting Gil. He just really wished she'd catch the fucking clue bus already—

Warrick was about three feet away when he heard the ledge give way and heard Sara's surprised shout of alarm. He ran back and stood there, looking down over the edge and saw her hanging onto the rock. "Damn it," he muttered.

Lying on the ground, he called the situation in, requesting emergency response to the scene. He reached the edge and making sure he kept enough of his body on solid ground for leverage, Warrick reached down grasping her wrists in his big hands. "It's okay, Sara, I've got you," he said.

****************************

"And then?"

"I managed to grab her by the wrists and she seemed to be holding on well enough. I started moving back on the ground, trying to pull her up. I could feel her skin getting all slick and clammy. It was so hard to keep a hold of her—" Warrick stopped, trying not to let the tears over take him. "I moved as fast as I could but I didn't want the ledge to break again, sending both of us over the edge."

Jim reached out and patted Warrick's arm gently, his blue eyes shining with kindness. "It's okay, Rick, I know it's hard but what happened next?"

"Oh my God, her grip loosened, she was so sweaty, I was so sweaty. I tried to keep her in my hands but she started slipping. I tried to get my hands down to grab her jacket but I couldn't. God, she fell, Jim. I…I couldn't keep my hold on her and she died. I should've been able to get her back up there. God, I killed her, Jim!"

"Hey, hey. You did everything you could, Rick. No one could ask for more," Jim said, reaching out and talking Rick's hands in his own. "It's okay, it'll be okay. Now, just breathe deeply, that's it. Good." Once Warrick had recovered a bit, Jim said, "You didn't stay on the phone with dispatch?"

"No, I needed both hands to help her; I just didn't think…God. I'm sorry, Jim."

"It's okay. So, Sara lost her grip on you and you on her?"

Warrick noded. "Yes. I just can't believe it…Sara's gone…"

"Okay," Jim said. He was silent for a moment. "We're finished here, Rick. The report'll be submitted by Wednesday but I don't foresee any obvious problems. We'll type up your statement—you can read it over and sign it tomorrow, okay?" Jim said, standing up.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Jim…I…just thanks," Warrick said before leaving the room.  
*********************************

Sara looked up at him with fear in her brown eyes. "Warrick, please, get me up from here! Please!"

He stared at her. "Why should I? You've caused nothing but trouble for Gil and I. You keep hitting on him and asking him out when he's told you 'no' every single time. I wonder what part of that do you not understand."

"Warrick, I really don't think this is the time to discuss personal things. Get me out of here," she demanded shrilly.

He gripped her wrists hard; hard enough to leave bruises. Then he smiled at her. He looked at her with such hatred that she gasped. "Warrick? What's going on, what in the hell are you doing?" she yelled as she felt his hands slide over her own.

"Getting rid of a major problem," he murmured before letting go of her wrists. He let her hands slide off of his arms, making sure not to touch her.

"Warrick, no, please, I won't chase after Gil anymore. I shouldn't have interfered. I'm sorry, please!!"

"Sorry, too little, too late." He started to pull his arms back and could feel her fingers slide off his skin.

"You won't get away with this!" she hissed at him.

"Wanna bet, bitch?" And then she was gone, falling into the darkness of the gully. He heard her body hit the side of the gully before it landed on the bottom with a rather sickening thud. Looking at his forearms he was glad to see she hadn't thought to scratch him, although that could be explained.

"Sara!" he yelled, pulling out his phone again. "Sara, can you hear me?" he said, looking over the edge. He could just make out the paleness of her skin through the darkness of the night. He called dispatch and updated them. He smiled and waited for the EMTs to arrive.

*********************   
Tired from his interview with Brass, Warrick walked down the hall to Gil's office. He rapped on the open door before walking in.

"Ah, Warrick. Close the door, please."

Doing as asked before plopping down in one of the chairs in front of Gil's desk, Warrick sighed. "It's been a long day."

"Mmm, it has. So. It worked?"

"Like a charm," Warrick said with a grin.

Gil smiled back, blue eyes alight with joy. "One big problem taken care of."

"Yep, as Grams always says: 'Good riddance to bad rubbish.'"

"Grams is a very wise woman," Gil said.

"That she is."

Epilogue: One week later

The funeral was small. Only a few cousins of Sara's were there from her family. The midnight shift along with Ecklie and the sheriff were there as well. Gil spoke, briefly, of his late employee. No one else got up to speak of Sara.

As they walked out of the chapel, Brass' phone rang. He listened for a moment. "Good, uh-huh. Yep, thanks for calling." Brass put the phone away. "Hey, Rick!" he called out.

"Yeah?"

"Just got the report—it's like I thought. They're calling it accidental and said that you did everything that you could've."

"Hey, man, thanks for letting me know," Warrick said, smiling.

"No problem."

Warrick and Gil got into their truck with. Warrick started the vehicle and then glanced over at his lover. "It worked."

"Yes, it did. You did good," Gil replied, reaching out and stroking the side of Warrick's face.

"Well, it's just a good thing you're such an idea man, isn't it?" Warrick grinned before leaning in to kiss Gil. "Love you," he said when they finished.

"I love you, too, Warrick."


End file.
